chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghawwas
(The Foul Water) ''(CR10) Large Outsider (Div, Evil, Extraplanar) '''Initiative': +6 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Detect Good, Detect Magic, see in darkness, Perception +15 Speed: 30ft, Swim 80ft ACs: KAC: 26 EAC: 24 CMan: 34 (+2 Dex, +14/12 Natural armor) HP: 201 DR: 10 / Cold Iron and Good; Immune 'Fire, Poison; '''Resist '''Acid 10, Electricity 10; ' SR '''21 '''Defensive ability: '''Rough Hide '''Fort: +10 Ref: +13 Will: +11 Attack (melee): Choose 2: Bite +22 (3D8 +24 Kinetic (Piercing), Severe Wound, Unwieldy) 2 Claws +21 (3D6 + 17 Kinetic (Slashing), Bleed 2D6) Stinger +21 (3D4 + 17 Kinetic (Piercing), Penetrating, Poison) Attack '(Ranged): Div Concussion Rifle +19 (2D10+10 Energy (Sonic), 45ft, Deafen) '''Special Attack: '''Boiling Sea '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 12th, Concentration +14) At will -- Control Water Curse Water Deeper Darkness Dimension Door 3/day -- Holographic Terrain (DC16) Stinking Cloud (DC 15) Quench (DC 15) Summon (Level 6, 1 Pairaka 60%) STR +7 DEX +3 CON +6 INT +1 WIS +2 CHA +2 '''Feats: Weapon Focus + Versatile Focus, Improved Critical (+2 to Save DC against Critical Effects), Mobility (+4 AC against AoO), Nimble Move, Lightning Reflexes, Deadly Aim (-2 to hit, +5 damage) Skill: '''Athletics +20, Bluff +15, Life Science +14, Physical Science +14, Perception +15, Stealth +16, Survival +15 ' 'Special Abilities' '''Boiling Sea '(Su): As a standard action, the ghawwas can cause any liquid surrounding it to start boiling. Any creature within 50 feet of the ghawwas within the same body of water start taking damage. If half-submerged or more, the creature takes 6D6 points of Fire damage. If less then half-submerged but more than a quarter submerged (to the knees for a human, as an example), the creature takes 3D6 points of Fire damage. The creature can take a Fortitude DC 22 save to take only half damage. The save DC is Constitution-based. Poison '(Ex): The stingers on a ghawwas are filled with a very potent toxin. ''Save ''Fort DC23; ''Frequency ''1/round for 6 rounds; ''Effect ''STR damage track; ''Cure ''2 consecutive saves. '''Rough Hide '(Ex): The ghawwas' hide is covered in studs, jagged barbs and other spines. Any creature striking it in melee combat takes 1D6 points of Piercing damage. Description A foul corruption of the noble Marid, the ghawwas are the corruptors of peaceful water and destroyer of seaside domains. The resemble massive humanoids covered in lion-fish like spikes, armoured plates like an ancient placoderm fish and the mouth and whiskers of a catfish. They can stand close to 12 feet tall and weight half a ton, but are extremely agile for their size, especially in water. Preferring to reside in salt water, they will sometimes travel inland to find pure sources of water, oasis and pristine lakes to corrupt, drain or murder all those who come to it. Ghawwas might be some of the least subtle of the Div, but even they find great joy in slowly but surely destroying a coastal town by driving away fish, destroying an isolated settlement by corrupting their water supply or hiding in the sewers of a large city and murdering those who would try to find out what is wrong with them. All Div suffer some form of mental compulsion or esoteric flaw, and in the case of ghawwas, the tolling of bells drives them into a murderous frenzy, seeking out and destroying the source of the noise before all other actions (the Ghawwas must succeed a Will DC 36 save to not seek out and destroy the source of the noise). Tactics Ghawwas are extremely aggressive and will often lay in ambush to attack creatures that come into its realm. If possible, they will wait until they are within 50 feet of it to trigger its Boiling Sea ability, before charging or teleporting towards them. If those ambush are planned in advance, they will use Holographic Terrain to give themselves an additional advantage. If a target is too far away or running away, the ghawwas will use Dimension Door to catch up with it and put it out of its misery. Ghawwas much prefer fighting to the death and will only run away, generally by swimming underwater, if they are under strict orders from a superior to do so. The Ghawwas as multipart monsters The Ghawwas can be used as a multipart monster, especially against lower level parties, as per the multipart monster special rule. As such, the Ghawwas has 2 initiative phases, one at +6 (Head) and one at +2 (Body). The Ghawwas HP are divided in Head (80) and Body (121). During the Head initiative phase, the Ghawwas can use its Bite attack, Any of its Spell-like abilities or Boiling Sea During the Body initiative phase, the Ghawwas can use its normal movement and either its Claw or Stinger attack. Ghawwas Skin (armour upgrade) The skin of a ghawwas is a wondrous, yet monstrous thing, covered in armoured plates, spines and other implements of destruction. A skill artificer or engineer can potential convert such a thing into a modification for regular armours, albeit with some difficulties. To be able to use a skin, you must first succeed a Survival DC 25 check to properly skin and maintain the skin of a dead ghawwas before its essence seeps out of it, which means it must be done with the hour of the kill. Afterwards, someone needs to cure it and modify it for use with a Life Science DC 25 check, and afterwards it can be effectively used on any armours. The skin can be further upgraded with a Life Science DC (15 + new item level) check at levels 9, 13, 17 and 20, costing 10 000 credits, 32 000 credits, 180 000 credits and 420 000 credits respectively. '''Basic item: Armour upgrade. Item level: 5 Slot: 1 Can be used on any armour. All melee attacks performed against the user of this armour upgrade take 1D6 Piercing damage and gain a +4 Enhancement bonus to saves against Poison effects. '''Increases: '''Level 9, 13, 17 and 20. Melee counter damage: +1D6 Piercing damage. Enhancement bonus to saves versus Poison: +2 Category:Div Category:Monster Category:Supernatural